Telecommunications service providers continually increase the number of services and products they offer to customers. A recent trend, for example, is a desire to offer broadband, wireless, and Internet services. As competition increases, service providers must provide an increased level of support for these advanced data services while keeping costs down.
Service providers also desire the ability to allow users (e.g., system administrators, engineers, and customers) to modify attributes associated with these advanced data services and to implement these modifications in near real time. By way of example, an attribute may relate to how Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls are routed to and from a customer. To ensure that calls are processed correctly after modifications have been made, it is important that the devices used for processing the calls, such as a redirect server, contain the most up to date information. When a redirect server experiences a fault or is taken off-line for some period of time, the redirect server will not contain any updates (or modifications) made during this period. Therefore, it is important that the device(s) from which the redirect server obtains updates contains the most recent IP communications service information.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that ensure that redirect servers obtain the most up to date information.